Sai Daemon Spade?
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Timoteo Vongola está a punto de morir. La muerte le propone un trato: más tiempo de vida si acepta ayudarle a conocer los placeres y sensaciones humanas. Usará el cuerpo de un joven que minutos antes de morir, conquista a Elena.  Hija de Timoteo.


Adaptación a la película **''Meet Joe Black? (**_**¿Conoces a Joe Black?)**_**''**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**, © Akira Amano.

Tema del fic: Bon Jovi – Thank you for loving me

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**__**Sai Daemon Spade**__**?+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

_Prólogo_

''_Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada, conduce una dulce muerte'' Leonardo Da Vinci, humano. Pintor, escultor italiano. Claro…_

_Cuando nos damos cuenta, las huellas dejadas en la blanca arena nos indican que el camino que hemos recorrido aún no está por acabar. Ahí estamos, de pie en la orilla de la playa observando por detrás de nuestras pisadas, que aquellas huellas pese a ser llevadas por las cambiantes olas del mar, estas permanecen y no desaparecen..._

_El mar se las lleva pero el calor de tus pies, el sentir del tacto en tu planta y tal vez el cansancio de caminar por esa extensa orilla te dice algo más. _

_Nufufufu…. Patético. ¡Qué seres tan minúsculos son los humanos!_

_Humanos. Sentimientos. Son lo que no podré saber. Lo que para mi vaga en lo desconocido sin respuesta ni resultados ni ninguna posible variante._

_¿La razón? Nufufufu La razón... _

_Porque carezco de sentimientos. No siento calor ni frío, ni alegría ni tristeza. No diferencio entre una emoción y una pena. Puedo ser espectador del dolor pero no soy conocedor… Sólo soy… _

_¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes en frente?_

_Durante todo el tiempo que he vivido; No hace falta decir que es bastante ya los años que la finura de mi túnica ha recorrido, como cuantas veces he decidido con mi guadaña, sin importar género ni edad llevarme o no llevarme, esperar o tomar la vida de esos humanos miserables, débiles… tan sensibles, al punto que los desprecio… los odio._

_Aquellos humanos conocen mi existencia, me esperan en algún determinado momento de sus transeúntes vidas. No desean verme, y con gusto lo tomo como una invitacióna que cae en la cordialidad. Yo tampoco les deseo ver… estamos a mano._

_¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes en frente?_

_No soy un fantasma. De que pueda atravesar objetos sólidos como si se tratara de ellos se diferencia en punto clave: No es porque no sea real, sino porque no existe nada más real que la muerte, por lo que desde mis perspectiva cualquier objeto o materia es etéreo comparado conmigo. _

_En las mentes humanas, se ha personificado de muchas maneras mi representación. Lamento decepcionarlos, no la tengo. Se originan falsas ideas, los humanos no me interesan, no deseo imitarlos y de que no muestre como realmente soy es el simple hecho de que no quiero ninguna conexión con seres tan débiles. Tan patéticos. _

_Pero algo es cierto, los humanos en las últimas décadas han llamado un poco mi atención. Las palabras anteriores quedan al vacio… ahora. Porque tome una desición. _

_Y Se ha vuelto costumbre. Como costumbre marcada por milenios, espero que en los relojes de arena al caer el último grano, indiquen el momento indicado de poder llevarme la vida correspondiente. Vida que se escribe en su determinado libro. En la mayor parte de mi tiempo que no es tiempo. Mi esencia recorre aquella biblioteca, en donde cada alma tiene su libro, donde se va escribiendo por sí sola su transcendencia en la tierra de los vivos. _

''_La muerte es una quimera: Porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, yo no existo… '' Epicuro de Samos. Filosofo griego. Vida a la cual también tome…_

''A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd'' _Alphonse de Lamartine. Francés. Historiador y político, combinación primordial._

_Frases, frases he conocido de mi. Miles de frases Nufufufu_

_¿Y qué ironía no? Porque en su debido momento, los mismo que las emplean, llegan a verme… en el punto cumbre de su vida. _

_Es un círculo vicioso. Hay que admitirlo. Del cual algo como yo debe acoplarse. Es tanta la repulsión que siento cuando tengo que leer aquellos libros. Sí, porque cada humano desde el nacimiento de su luz, hasta que su fuego se apaga y queda las cenizas. No dejan de soñar ni tampoco de vivir. Aunque sea conscientes de mí._

_Entiendo, los humanos son tan poca cosa. _

_Cansado de esta odisea, decidí en ese momento. A lo que los humanos llamarían noche… que debía experimentar más de cerca a aquellos seres a los que les guardo resentimiento._

_El lugar que elegí. Italia. El recuerdo de Da Vinci contribuyo a mi decisión. _

_¿Esto sería acaso masoquismo? Posiblemente no me había dado cuenta que así sería. _

_A veces caemos en nuestros propios juegos cuando creemos que gozamos de una posible diversión. Esa diversión podría convertirse en la posible condena. Cuando no sabemos a qué nos enfrentemos. Pero que importa. Estaba dispuesto, romper el equilibrio._

_Mezclándome entre esas pobres almas que intentan buscar un significado en sus vidas, porque tan débiles son que necesitan de un impulso que los ayude a levantarse cada día_

_Mi blanco. Es un padre de familia. Su nombre, Timoteo Vongola. Su reloj esta por acabar. _

''No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante. Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre'' _Stefan Zweig, escritor austriaco._

_¿Acaso es cierto? Quién sabe. No creo. La sombra de mí sobre ellos solo les trae tristeza y miedos. No querer encararme porque cada humano no lo puede negar, temen, temen de mí. Eso me encanta. Conocen su lugar y su posición y la poca cosa que son Nufufufu_

_Pero, algo los mueve. Los impulsa de alguna forma u otra. Hacen familias… ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Debilidad?_

_Lo repito de nuevo, como si otras _veces_ no hubiera citado lo que es evidente: _

_Carezco de sentimientos. No siento calor ni frío, ni alegría ni tristeza. No diferencio entre una emoción y una pena. Puedo ser espectador del dolor pero no soy conocedor… Sólo soy…_

_**Soy la muerte**_

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**__**Sai Daemon Spade**__**?+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**N/A: **Jassi con esta historia. Debo admitir que el Yaoi ha estado muy presente en mi vida jajaja

No lo niego, soy fujoshi. Pero no negaré que me encanta mis parejas heteros, como esta:

Daemon Spade x Elena.

En este fandom, es mi segundo fic. Espero que lo lean y me comenten. Que me señalen errores ortográficos, se los agradecería. Los capítulos serán muy largos en comparación con el prólogo. Duración, 10 capítulos llego a calcular. De ante mano muchas gracias. Y bueno, mi típico

SEE YA! :3


End file.
